See You Again
by queenlomarie
Summary: Nothing was the same without them. He couldn't function right with them gone. He couldn't live without them, they were his anchors. He loved them so much, so much then when he lost them, he died a little inside. ONE-SHOT


**Here's a little one shot I dreamed up. I was inspired by the song 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa & Charlie Puth. I do not own the song nor the Boondocks. Today was my last day as a freshman in high school (wassup) and I decided to post this. This song was playing this entire last week of school as seniors were gonna leave. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

" _It's been a long day, without you my friend, "_

Wine colored eyes were clouded with a blurry haze as he lifted the beer up to his mouth and took a long gulp. The harsh liquid burned his throat, but the sensation made him feel alive. He needed that sensation.

" _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, "_

His stomach ached for food; he had not eaten in what seemed like forever. The beer would enter, then exit the same way it came in. He'd fall asleep in his own vomit, then crawl to the bathroom to take a half assed shower before going to his smokes.

" _We've come a long way from where we began, "_

He stared at the TV. Her favorite show was on; 'Say Yes to the Dress'. He had never bothered with the show much, but she loved to watch it. She said it gave her ideas on how she wanted her own dress for their wedding. The wedding they never had.

" _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again…, "_

He threw the bottle to the floor of his home and took out his carton of cigarettes. He fumbled with his lighter before he was able to light one. He sat comfortably in the recliner that once belonged to his grandfather, in the living room that was once occupied by him, his brother, and his grandfather for years before their grandfather died when he was eighteen.

" _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we been through_

 _That I'd be standing right here talking to you_

 _About another path, "_

The song played through the radio that was next to him. It was loud against his eardrums, but the song was once their song. Their song. It seemed like so long ago that he had her in his arms. When they'd laugh together, hold each other, go out to eat.

"I miss you, "He said, his voice gruff and low. He fumbled with his wallet that was stuck in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and cursed as he dropped his license onto the floor. The picture was of him when he was sixteen. Etched in red letters was his name.

Huey Freeman.

"Damn, "He muttered. Although he was totally capable of leaning over to grab it, thanks to him not eating and binge drinking, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he took out a picture that was hidden within the folds of his empty wallet.

It was her picture, the one he had kept.

She was smiling, standing up against a building. She wore a bright pink and white dress and sandals. It was summer time, and that was her favorite dress. Her hair was piled up into a bun, her curls pulled tightly together. She wore large earrings and several rings, one was her engagement ring.

In her arms was a baby, just over a year old. She was a cute baby, with light skin like her mother, but a dark afro like her father, Huey. She wore a pretty purple dress with white sandals that were so small and tiny and…fragile. Just like her. Just like her mother.

"Oh Jazmine, "Huey mumbled, touching the picture of the woman standing there, "I miss you…you and Karliyah, "

He and Jazmine had Karliyah, their daughter, only three years ago. They were eighteen. Huey remembered. It wasn't their first time. They had gone to a fancy hotel room for the night and made love. When he came home the next morning to the very same mini mansion he lived in now, he found out that his grandfather had died in his sleep. Old age, they said. It truly broke Huey and his brother, Riley.

Nine months later, their daughter was born.

A year later, there was that accident.

And now, another year later, Huey was alone. All alone.

"Shit, "

Suddenly, the front door opened and slammed shut. Another boy came in, with mocha colored skin like Huey and wine colored eyes. He had cornrows and several tattoos adorning his body.

"Huey, "

Riley Freeman, Huey's younger brother, had come to see how his brother was doing. He was still the same as he had been the week previous, and the month before that, and the month before that…

"Huey, why are you doing this? "Riley asked, "You're only twenty-one and your liver's probably as bad as Thugnificent's, "

"I'm fine, "Huey coughed as he blew out some smoke.

"And yo lungs are probably dying, "He added. Huey didn't care anymore.

Riley sat down on the couch by the recliner. His brother had gone into some deep depression after Karliyah and Jazmine died in that car accident a year previous. Jazmine was twenty one, like Huey, and their daughter was about a year or so old. Riley remembered it well.

He had gotten a call from the hospital at three in the morning. He was staying with Cindy, his girlfriend, and they had rushed over there. They had been told that Huey, Jazmine, and Karliyah had been in an accident. Huey awoke a few days later; he had been sent into a coma. Riley was the one who had to break it to him that Jazmine and Karliyah didn't make it. Huey completely shut down. He was never the same since.

"Huey, it's been a year, "Riley began slowly, "I think it's time you get out, "

"No, "Huey grunted, standing, "All I ever wanted was Jazmine and Karliyah, Riley, "Thinking about them brought tears to his eyes and made his voice crack, "Jazmine always wanted that princess wedding, "

Riley blew out some air; this again.

"She wanted a big Cinderella dress and red roses scattered around everywhere. She wanted the church decked out in white and red, "Huey wiped away tears, "She wanted Cindy as her maid of honor, and Lucy and Jayla as her bridesmaids. "

Lucy and Jayla were friends of Jazmine and Cindy. They became friends in high school, and had stayed together up until Jazmine's death a year ago. Jayla moved back to Florida with her sister and brother while Lucy stayed in the downtown area as a bartender. Cindy occasionally saw Lucy every once in a while at the mall or something, but they weren't as close as they used to be. Jazmine was the glue of the group, always planning outings and get togethers and mall trips. With her gone, the group disbanded. Permanently.

Huey could still smell her familiar scent on her side of the bed sometimes. Since Huey had inherited the house after his granddad died, he had Jazmine move in with him. Karliyah's room was even kept the same.

"You know what tomorrow is? "Riley then asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What? "Huey asked.

"C'mon nigga, don't play, "

"Riley, what is it? "Huey asked.

"It's yo birthday nigga, "

"Oh…yeah, "Huey sighed. He walked over to the window behind the couch, "My birthday…, "

"C'mon nigga, don't you wanna do something? "Riley asked, joining his brother. Huey stared out the window, his face gaunt and emotionless, "No. "

"Huey, "Riley was frustrated. Huey only walked into the kitchen and fished around the fridge for more beer. Riley narrowed his brow and followed his brother, "Huey, you have to get out, "

"Why? "Huey asked, but it didn't sound like he wanted an answer. Angered, Riley grabbed the bottle of beer and threw it to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces, the fine liquid spilling out onto the floor.

"Damn it, Riley! "Huey yelled. He reeled his arm back, balling his fist up, and aimed to punch Riley. But Riley was quicker and dodged it. Huey went forward, stepping on the shards of glass with his sock covered feet. He grabbed onto a counter and spit onto the ground.

"What the fuck was that for? "Huey asked hatefully.

"Nigga, I'm so sorry for what happened, "Riley then said, ignoring Huey's question, "We all miss her and Karliyah, all of us. Me, Cindy, Hiro, Caesar, Lucy, Jayla, we all do. But we can't bring her back, Huey. We can't bring them back. And being a total douchebag and drinking your pain away won't bring them back either, "

Huey felt like strangling his brother. Partly because he was really pissing him off, and partly because deep down, he knew he was right.

"Just go, "Huey spat.

"Huey, "

"Just go! "Huey yelled. Riley narrowed his eyes again, but then his face turned somber. Nothing he did could save his brother.

Riley turned to go, grabbing his keys from his pockets, "See ya later, Huey, "He muttered before leaving the house.

Now, it was just Huey, all alone. Again. The silence was overbearing sometimes. He could imagine Jazmine walking down the stairs, or her cooking in the kitchen. He could see her when she was pregnant, and even after she had Karliyah. He could see Karliyah trying to crawl, then walk. He could hear them everywhere.

They haunted him.

Maybe it was because he wasn't able to save them. Maybe it was because Jazmine was angry that she never got her fairy tale wedding. Maybe it was because the missed him too. Huey just knew that they were always there, he just couldn't touch them.

He stumbled into the living room. Another episode had just come on, and the radio had died. Huey cursed as he flung the radio against the wall, breaking the thing. The batteries popped out of the back, the antennae bent in several different ways, and the outer layer seemed to almost fall off.

Huey slumped down his the recliner. He could never call it his; it had always been granddad's. But granddad was gone, too.

Huey lit another cigarette to smoke the pain away. What else could he do?

Whenever he cried, the scar on his head began to throb. It decided to grow stronger now. He grabbed his bottle of painkillers and took a few, he didn't care how many. He gulped down some water that was in an old cup and waited for the pain to subside.

After he had come to in the hospital, and after being told the horrible news, the doctor had advised therapy. Of course, Huey was forced to take it, but after a few weeks, he couldn't bring himself to go anymore. He couldn't sit there and talk about Jazmine and Karliyah anymore.

He took the prescribed painkillers, and then used his smokes and alcohol for the rest of the pain that couldn't be healed with medication.

Sometimes, Huey dreamed about them. He dreamed about that day.

It all happened so fast. They were driving home from seeing some kind of play Jazmine wanted to watch that lasted an incredibly long time. Karliyah was strapped into her seat, playing with her toy keys. Jazmine was holding Huey's hand while the chatted. Huey always kept an eye on the road, but for some reason, he turned to look at Jazmine for a split second. When he looked back, there was an eighteen wheeler colliding with them at an intersection. All he saw was red, before an empty blackness. He barely heard Jazmine scream.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital, bandages all over him and Riley telling him that they were dead.

Thinking about those moments made Huey want to die, but he couldn't bring himself to kill himself.

Tomorrow would be his birthday. But it wouldn't be a birthday without his fiancé and daughter by his side. He couldn't face anyone anymore. All he could do was sit there and weep about the woman he never got to marry, and the daughter he never got to kiss goodbye. All because of him; he took his eyes off the road. He wasn't paying attention. The other driver wasn't drunk or anything; it was all because of Huey.

It was Huey's fault.

* * *

Huey awoke to a hazy morning.

He was in bed, breathing in whatever scent he could pick up on Jazmine's side of the bed. He squeezed the sheets with all his might before sitting up.

The room was bleak. Huey didn't have a job; he was using whatever was left of granddad's life insurance to pay for whatever he needed, which wasn't much. He didn't buy decorations, he just bought food and paid for bills.

He dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. God, he looked awful. He hadn't bathed in weeks. He was growing a beard, and he was skinny. Huey looked at himself a little longer. This wasn't the Huey that knew Jazmine.

Huey turned the faucet on and applied some shaving cream. He wet his razor before shaving off his beard. Once he was done, he rinsed off his face and touched the smooth skin. He then stripped off his clothes and hopped into a cold shower. He then got out and headed into his room.

He put on clean boxers, a nice pair of pants, a button down shirt, and a tie. He put on his best shoes and began to apply some deodorant when his cell phone buzzed. He capped the small tube before looking at his phone. A text from Riley.

'happy birthday nigga'.

Not very happy at all.

Huey combed out his afro before pocketing the cell phone. He ran downstairs and grabbed his keys. Just as he opened the front door, a girl was walking up the steps. She had brown hair and green eyes, and freckles on her face.

"Lucy, "Huey said solemnly.

"Oh, Huey, I didn't know you were getting out now, "Lucy said, surprised.

"I'm just going to see them, "He said.

"Oh, okay, "Lucy looked down.

"What are you doing here? "He asked.

"H-here, "She reached into her purse and pulled out a letter contained in a white envelope, "It's for you, "

"Who's it from? "Huey asked.

"Just read it. I gotta go, "Lucy said, rushing away. Before Huey could ask his question again, she had jumped into her little Chevy car and drove away. Huey was utterly confused.

He looked down at the letter. He then turned it over to read the back.

'To: Huey' was written on the back in elegant cursive handwriting. Huey's heart stopped.

It was Jazmine's hand writing.

Huey rushed into his little rental car and slammed the door shut. He dropped the envelope onto the passenger seat and sat there for a moment. Jazmine's handwriting? But how could this be? She was dead.

Huey shook his head and drove to the store. He went inside and bought two big bouquets of roses, one red, one pink, before heading back into his car. The envelope was taunting him from its position on the seat next to him. Huey had to concentrate with all his might on the road in front of him.

He drove to the cemetery.

He grabbed the flowers-and the letter-and got out of the car. He signed in at the main office and then walked to his destination. Buried side by side was Jazmine and Karliyah. He placed the red roses on Jazmine's grave, and then the pink on Karliyah's.

Huey sat down on the grass and stared at the tombstones, the letter in his hand. One read: 'Here lies Jazmine Dubois. Beloved mother, daughter, best friend, fiancé. Age: twenty. R.I.P.'

The other read: 'Here lies Karliyah Ria Dubois-Freeman. Beloved daughter, niece, granddaughter. Age: one year. R.I.P.'

Huey was almost shaking, "I'm so sorry, "He whispered, "I'm so sorry. "

He balled up and cried right there in the cemetery.

After a moment, he glanced down at the letter.

With shaky hands, he slowly ripped the envelope open. The letter was a thin sheet of paper. He then unfolded it, revealing more cursive handwriting. Did he dare to read it?

He did.

'Dearest Huey,

I remember when you told me Santa Clause wasn't real. I remember how you told me that everyone I knew and loved would one day die. You were so cold hearted back then, weren't you? You changed so much, Huey. I don't know why, but you did. We really did have some times together, didn't we? And now here we are. I don't know if you know what happened after you passed out. That eighteen wheeler did a real number on us. I had unbuckled and reached out for Karliyah. I grabbed her just as the truck hit us. Karliyah was dead when I opened my eyes. The eighteen wheeler had sent a hunk of metal through the car. Oh baby, it hurt so much. I remember being rushed to the hospital with you and Karliyah. They wouldn't let me hold my baby, Huey. And they wouldn't tell me of you. But I saw you once we got out of the ambulance. You were in a coma is what they said. But I thought you were dead.  
Huey, I'm dying. That thing of metal really hurt me. The doctors said I won't be alive by the time you wake up. I asked Lucy to give this to you on your birthday. This is my last gift to you. I just…I just don't want to accept it Huey. How could I die? We weren't even married. Huey, I love you. This wasn't you fault. None of this was your fault. Huey, please, I don't want you to hurt yourself while I'm gone. We will see each other again, Huey. You, me, and Karliyah. One day, Huey. But Huey, you don't have to be dead just because we are.  
I want you to live your life Huey. It pains me to know I won't be there with you anymore, and neither will Karliyah. But you deserve happiness, Huey. You always have. I may not be there, but you have your friends. You have yourself still.  
We will be together again, Huey. I love you so very much, and Karliyah loves you too. I know she does. Promise me Huey, promise me you'll never give up.  
Love always, Jazmine'

Huey sat there as more tears streamed down his face. Jazmine had written this over a year ago, right before she died. And Lucy…

"I knew, "

Huey jumped and turned around, looking up at the figure that loomed over him. It was Lucy. She sat down next to him in front of the graves, "It's been over a year, huh, "

"Yeah, "Huey choked, wiping the tears away, "Why did you come here? "

"I came to see my old friend, "She said, her eyes never wandering from Jazmine's gravestone, "And my darling little niece, "They then averted to Karliyah's, "And to see a broken fiancée, "She turned to Huey.

"Jazmine really did love you, "Lucy said, "She loved you with all her heart. I was able to see her before she died. Cindy and Riley and the rest of them were all asleep, but I had to go to the bathroom. We were all in the waiting room. I passed by Jazmine's room, and she signaled me to come inside. We all knew she was dying, and then she gave me this, "She gestured to the opened letter, "She told me to give this to you on your birthday, something about it being her last gift to you, "

"Yeah, "Huey sniffed, "She said that in the letter. "

"Huey, I know it hurts, "Lucy inhaled shakily, then exhaled, "You loved her. I loved her. We all loved her. She was a best friend, a great mother, and amazing person all together. You and her would have lived such a fulfilled life…, "

"But it's my fault she's gone, "Huey muttered, "I wasn't paying attention. I could've saved them…, "

"Huey, you have to stop being so upset at yourself, "Lucy snapped suddenly, giving him a serious look, "Would Jazmine want this? "

Huey looked down, "No, she wouldn't, "

"Then don't act like this. I know Jazmine wanted you to be happy, to live your life and love everyone that ever came into it, "Lucy looked up at the sky, "I know you never believed in heaven, but I think she's there, looking out for you. Her and Karliyah. "

Huey looked up at the sky. It was a magnificent blue with wispy clouds here and there. The sun was shining so brightly, it was blinding.

"Jazmine saw the world in a way none of us really did, "Lucy said absently, "She saw things we couldn't. Maybe that's why she was such an amazing friend and an amazing person. "

"She was amazing, "Huey said sadly, looking back at the tombstones.

They sat there for a moment longer, admiring the beauty. Huey clutched the letter in his hand.

Lucy then stood up, "I have to go, "She said, "I have work, "

"Yeah, of course, "Huey said, standing. He helped her up, "Thank you, "He said, although he was still crying.

Lucy smiled at him, "Just remember Huey, no matter what happens, Jazmine will always be there. Even if you do fall in love again and have a family, Jazmine will still love you. Always has and always will, "She gave Huey and wholehearted hug, "And try to remember that, "

"I will, "Huey promised. He hugged her back. She began to walk away. She stopped a couple yards away to wave at him before turning a corner and disappearing.

Huey once again looked back at the tombstones. The love of his life was buried underneath one and the light of his world was buried underneath another. How could he go on without them? How could he ever love again?

He touched Jazmine's tombstone, then Karliyah's, "I love so much, "He whispered to the two of them. He gripped them tightly before turning around to leave.

The world seemed to be trying to comfort him. The beauty was popping out more to him now. But maybe it was like Lucy said; maybe it was Jazmine, trying to tell him that she loved him back.

Huey got into his car and began to drive away from the cemetery. He turned the radio on.

" _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-ah-oh-wa-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, "_

* * *

 **I hope y'all like this little one shot**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


End file.
